the_coastfandomcom-20200213-history
N'thanius
N’thanius Winteracas, the God of Maracas (Chaotic Neutral) The adventurer N’thaniel Winters who ascended to Godhood. Embodies chaos, impulsivity, and percussion instruments. Feather meanings White: Head of a Church Yellow: Bard Green: Priests Blue: Followers (not members of the church) Black: Crusader/Templar Types Nathaniel Winters. A simple man born into a simple world. Rampage, slaughter, vengeance, vampirism, boats, the usual. Nathaniel’s parents were good people. Stupid, but good. They built a farm directly outside the mouth of a cave that led underground to the vast Dark Elven Empire beneath their feet. This was a bad idea. Who does that? Idiots. They were murdered in front of young Nate’s eyes. But they were good people. Other people liked them. A vast number of local clerics pooled their resources, gathered together by the early showings of Nathaniel’s renowned charisma. For many days and many nights, the clerics labored, under the early guidance of the Winters boy, until his parents were returned to the mortal coil. But they were stupid. They went back to farming in the same place. They died again. As convincing as he was, there was only so much Nathaniel could do. The drow had killed his parents. Twice. There weren’t a lot of clerics willing to throw in with him at this point. So he swore to the sky. First, he swore that he would kill all the drow. Then, he swore that he would vanquish all evil. Last, he swore that he’d never fail to ally himself with anyone ever again. He took up the life of a bard. It was a perfect opportunity to hone his people skills, as well as giving him an excuse to travel the world, vanquishing all evil and tracking down any dark elves that he could. He didn’t find many. They lived underground. He was looking on the surface. But what he didn’t find in drow, he made up for in finding… other people, I guess. A vast party of adventurers, united for all number of reasons, with an ever-changing roster. Though some have since faded into obscurity, the Legends associated with a number of his fellows live on. The Shadow, an infamous rogue. No one knows their name or their face, but their deeds and prowess echo throughout the entirety of Throne. It is said that, once, The Shadow took on the visage of N’thaniel (oh yeah he uses an apostrophe now, it’s part of dealing with his double dead parents) so convincingly that the man himself was fooled, and stunned for twenty four entire seconds. The Light, a paladin who stood in stark contrast to The Shadow. Alphonse Tark, whose relationship with N’thaniel is much like that of a brute and his club, except the club was a golden-eyed ginger with anger management problems. The Cog was a noteworthy tinkerer and artificer in N’thaniel’s employ, providing all manner of weapons and armor to his party before she met with an unfortunate and untimely death during the collapse of her manor. The Farmer rivalled N’thaniel’s martial and magical skills, though he is mostly known as a folk hero and elevated peasant, avoiding the spotlight and allowing his good friend N’thaniel to spread his message through The Farmer’s actions. N’thaniel was also rumored to have shared his adventures with a number of other adventurers, and although the stories aren’t clear on the matter, he apparently travelled with some sort of werechicken, a dragon, and some type of person who was 150% elf, somehow. N’thaniel’s first party formed in a nameless tavern in a nameless town, as the start of many great journeys go. This was a snowy town, however, and so N’thaniel acquired a pair of snowshoes, which was done in the most above-board and financially reasonable manner possible. These snowshoes guided him through a number of adventures, including the departure of his dearly beloved friend, a sorceress whose name no one can remember and also she was carried away by a strong wind. After that happened, he went to this other town where a bunch of people were, and he hung out there for a while. He stole a submarine. It was badass. Then stories aren’t really clear what he did for a little while. His old party split up. The Cog died or something, whatever. He next appeared in the company of the Farmer and The Light. The Farmer instantly liked him, alot, and didn’t have any problems with his conduct or actions or the nature of his arrival. They all hung out for a while and N’thaniel created his masterpiece, Glubbs. Glubbs used to be a boat, but N’thaniel saw its true potential, and so attached a rope to it and filled it with all manner of incomprehensibly collected items. Its true purpose is beyond our mortal comprehension, but I’m sure it was hecka useful and not just a big broken boat full of bullshit. Alphonse dismantled it and used it like a regular boat like a bitch would do, good job bitch. But then N’thaniel made another invention, the second Glubbs, AKA Glubbs The First One. It was even better but it was really heavy so he sold it as a piece of modern art. Then a bunch of other stuff happened, not much was important, we had a funeral for a bird. People heard about N’thaniel, all the drow went into space, people worshipped N’thaniel and he became a God. So Nathaniel Winters became N’thaniel Winters became N’thanius Winteracas and shit was cool forever the end. Category:Deities